


Wasted

by Zuzonicorn



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Everyone's Drunk, Jeamus - Freeform, M/M, Smut, aleks walks in, bottom!James, drunk fucking, it's awkward as hell, it's his birthday, james wants to party, only for a minute tho, seamus stays the night, they play mario kart, top!seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk birthdays (or the one where Seamus and James fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. If there are any mistakes, please excuse me.
> 
> x-posted elsewhere ((hmu on tumblr @zuzonicorn))

A joyous occasion, today is.  A very special day, indeed.

The date is June 1, and the clouds in the sky make it the perfect weather.  No sun, but also no rain.  Perfect for celebrating a birthday. 

Since today is none other than James' birthday, Jordan is letting us all have the day off.  So, instead of sitting in my office that is always either too hot or too cold, I'm sitting comfortably on a bench beneath the grey sky.  I look up into the clouds, silently hoping it will rain soon.  As much as it would suck to have an event such as that ruin today, I do love the rain.

I see people walking back and forth, from place to place, doing whatever it is their little hearts desire whether it be shopping or just hanging out with friends.  I catch a glimpse of the sun through the clouds and guess it must be close to midday if the sun is directly above.  I double check the time on my phone and sure enough, the time is twelve-oh-six.

I'm about to put the device in my pocket when it begins to vibrate and play the tune of Mario.  I pull it back to my face and answer the incoming call from the birthday boy himself. 

"Hey, birthday boy," I tease, smirking.

"Seamus!  The guys and I are gonna start celebrating early with some games at my place.  Wanna join?" he asks through the speaker.  Contrary to what most people believe, he's actually a nice guy when not on camera.  A whole lot quieter.

I reply before too much time goes by to make it awkward.  "Of course I would like to join you.  I'll get there as soon as I can."  I've already stood and began walking in the direction of his and Aleks' house when he responds.

"Great!  I'll see you when you get here.  Until then, we're gonna have fun without you.  Bye!"

He hangs up before I can say goodbye.  I sigh and smile to myself, continuing the trek to his house.  I'm not sure how long it'll take, but my guess is about forty minutes or so.

Sure enough, thirty-seven minutes later his house comes into view.  I jog down the sidewalk and to his door to escape the cold that had crept up on me during my walk.  I don't bother knocking and enter, unzipping my hoodie slightly and calling out, "guys?"

"In here, Seamus," Jordan calls from somewhere in the house.  I roll my eyes at his lack of specifics and head in the direction I think his voice came from.

Eventually, I find the room with the rest of the Creatures, including Ze and Sp00n.  They're all seated on the floor or one of the two couches surrounding the large tv and assortment of gaming consoles.  They're currently playing one of my  _ favourite _ games, Mario Kart 8.  I smiled and hung my head in feigned defeat before taking an open seat on the closest couch.  I look around to see who's playing.  Sly, James, Sp00n, and Dan all have controllers in their hands.  I look up to the screen to try and figure out who is who.

The first player is Luigi, in second place so far.  Second is Baby Rosalina, in first.  Iggy is third player and in sixth place.  And I cannot remember for the life of me the name of the fourth player, but they're currently in fourth place.  It might not last, however, because it's the final lap on Rainbow Road and it's cut real close.

I tune my hearing and try to focus on the conversation.

The first thing I hear are Sly's cheers and giggles of joy as he passes the finish line, placing first.

"Woo!  Wait to go, Baby Rosa!"

Next is the unmistakable shout of James as he manages to make a close second as whatever that character's fucking name is, and Sp00n's aww's as James blows past him, placing him in third.

"Sly, you fucking cheater!"

"What?!  I didn't cheat!"

"My ass, you didn't."

The banter continues back and forth as I look at Dan.  He places his controller on the floor and shakes his head, but looks content with his sixth place finish.  I give a little wave as he looks back at me.  He smiles and tosses me the controller. 

"You haven't gotten the chance to play yet, Seamus.  Your turn to play with Sly," he says kindly.  He raises his voice and says to the others, "guys, now it's Seamus, Sly, Aleks, and Ze.  Let's see if the Mario expert can beat the four-time champion."  He repositions and sits back down, leaning on the further couch.

"Let's do it," the peppy Latino says.  "But only if I get to pick who he races as."  He giggles maniacally and kicks his legs like a little kid.

I sit up and readjust my glasses before saying, "that's totally not fair!  Why me?"

"Because," he says, his accent dipping, "as Dan said, you're the Mario expert."  He chuckles quietly, covering his mouth like a teenage girl who just met Robert Downey Jr.

"But I suck at Mario Kart," I retort, leaning to my right to place my elbow on th arm of the couch.

James butts in before Eddie can reply.  "How about I pick everybody's character?"  He laughs at the looks we give him before saying, "it's my birthday, assholes."  We're all defeated by a grown man pulling the "it's my birthday" card.

I'm surprised Aleks and Jordan haven't said anything, and look to where I saw them sitting previously.  Instead of seeing them, I saw Ze had taken Jordan's spot as his own and Aleks' spot on the floor was vacant.

Just as I open my mouth to question where they disappeared to, they reenter with pizza and drinks. 

"Hey guys, pizza is here," Jordan said, getting everyone else's attention along with mine.

"And I got some, uh, Pepsi Max," Aleks voices, holding up the case in his right hand.  "And this shit."  In his other hand is a case of Mountain Dew.

"Dude, what the fuck," comes from James, "that 'shit' is better than whatever else you got there."

As they're going back and forth with whatever, the lead Creature places the pizza on a table I failed to notice in the back before.  Of course, being the pig I am, I'm there, with three pieces of pizza on a plate in my hand.  I sneak up to Aleks and grab a can of Mountain Dew from the now open box.

Sly starts the game with the two biggest idiots here as background noise.  We don't bother waiting for James to finish, just starting the game.

* * *

We continued to play games and joke around until James pointed something out.

"Well guys, it's eleven o'clock.  Time to have some real fun."  He cleared off the empty pizza boxes and set up the classic game known as beer pong.  "Aleks, if you could get the drinks, please," he says politely.

The Russian soon returns with two large cases of beer.  We decide to play teams, James picking me as his partner.  Jordan picked Dan, and Eddie picked Aleks.  It was decided that Sp00n and Ze wouldn't drink so Nick could drive anyone home who needed it, and Steven just didn't want to.

* * *

I don't know how long we've been playing, but I'm still having fun.

The original two cases of the bitter alcohol have long since been drained.  I could tell we were all pretty wasted, me just a tiny bit less than everyone else.  Must've been my Irish heritage.  Jordan and James were still playing with the cups, and Dan and Eddie were passed out in the corner together.  I laughed stupidly at them, pulling on my hair which had somehow gotten into a ponytail and watched as Aleks kept apologizing to the tv.

I hear mumbling voices behind me and turn to see the two J's in the group end their game before Jordan passes out.  He waddles his way to Nick, who is lounging on the couch.  My drunk mind thinks this is funny and laughs.

After my short laughing fit, I try and search for Steven before remembering he left hours ago.  I attempt to stand from my place on the floor and fail miserably several times.  I finally get my footing with the help of the birthday boy who had wandered over to chuckle at me. 

"Hey, James," I slur, drawing out the "s".  "Can I just sleep here tonight?"

He tries his best to focus on me as he says with a laugh, "sure.  Why the hell not?"

He stumbles out of the room to show me to mine for the night.  However, once we get to his room, where he says I can sleep, he plops down on the bed, the springs creaking.  Too tired and foggy to care, I do the same, landing right on the back of his legs.

I'm pretty sure he groans for me to get off his legs, so I slide myself to the opposite side of the bed and lay down, back to the wall and face to face with James.  We stare at each other for a good five minutes before anything happens.

Like magnets, our lips are on each other's with bruising force and clicking teeth.  Our tongues clash in a battle of wet, warm dominance.  It's hard to tell who won, but it doesn't matter because soon enough, I'm straddling him and kissing up and down his neck, nipping and sucking at the tan skin.  He tastes like sweat and beer and pepperoni.

I bring my mouth up to his for another quick kiss, but he doesn't have it and starts to suck on my neck.  My whole body twitches, and we both moan as our hips grind erotically together in a dance of heat.

Our shirts are removed, followed by our pants and our boxers.  He sits on the edge of the bed, and I kneel on the floor between his knees.  I don't think before I take his half-hard dick into my mouth.  I give it a few sucks and it grows in my mouth.  I pull away with a 'pop' and begin to lick the tip.  He moans loudly and grips my hair, removing it from the ponytail.  I lick the underside of his hard member just once before I begin deep throating the twitching appendage. 

"S-Seamus..."

It isn't long after that when my mouth becomes full and I swallow most of the thick, salty substance.  I pull away once more and see him laying on his back on the bed.

I crawl up next to him and force my tongue in his mouth, making him taste his own essence.  He kisses back and flips up over the top of me.  I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when he began sliding down my body, leaving hickies all the way down my torso.

By the time he gets to my fully hardened length, I'm twitching, begging for release.  He does the same to me what I did to him, licks the precum from my pink tip before plunging it deep into his throat.  I'm so hot already that it doesn't take long before I explode all in his mouth. 

"Ah--hnn--hng!"

My body goes limp as I pant, coming down from my high.  He crawls back over top of me, a bit of my fluid still on his face.  He leans back down and kisses me, some of my semen on his face being rubbed onto mine.  His tongue plunges into my mouth, obviously trying to be the dominant one. 

I, however, don't go for that and flip us so my body is the one that is on top of his.  Everything is so heated I'm already hard again.

"Hands and knees.  Now," I demand.

He complies, and I kneel behind him.  I grip his hips and grind myself against his entrance.  We both pant and moan with the extreme amount of pleasure between the two of us.  Not being able to handle it anymore, I push his torso down against the bed so his ass is in the air.  Then, I grab his hips and slam into him, completely unprepared.  He screams out in pain.  He's so tight it hurts; but the pleasure overrides the pain.  After several thrusts, he's used to my girth and grinding his hips to mine to match my thrusts.

I pant heavily, slamming faster and harder into James.  I reposition a little bit, pulling his leg slightly up.

"FUCK!  RIGHT THERE!"  His deep voice bellows.

I pause momentarily before repeating the same action, making him scream over and over again.  I lean down and put my chest to his back and kiss all the skin I can reach.  I leave purple marks all over his back.

My breath hitches as I get close.  I let go of his right hip to reach down to jerk him off.  He arches his back flush against my chest and lets out a small scream as he comes into my hand and on his bed.  Moments later I let go and fill him up.  He moans at the feeling and grinds up into my slow, final thrusts. 

He whimpers as I pull out.  I pull the blanket over both of our sweaty bodies and barely manage a glance at him before I turn over and fall into a drink-induced sleep.

* * *

I pull my pillow to my face and sigh deeply, perfectly content sleeping the day (and my headache) away.

I'm disturbed from my semi-peaceful slumber by a knock on the door and someone entering the room.

"Hey, James, do you have any--WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I sit up quickly in bed.  There's movement beside me as someone else jolts to life.  I look to my left and see none other than James breathing heavily much like someone scared nearly to death.  We both pant hard, eyes wide with disbelief as we simultaneously look under the covers and look back at each other.  We open our mouths and unleashed what can only be described as blood-curdling screams.

I push myself back into the corner and look past James to Aleks in the doorway.  He holds an ice pack in his hand and a strange look on his face.

He slowly puts up his hands.  "I'm just gonna leave you two to sort things out."  He reaches for the door handle.

"No--" I call out, but it's too late, he's already closed the door.  I squeeze my eyes shut, then reopen them to look at James on my left.

He's laying back down on his stomach, holding his hand to his lower back.

I'm about to ask if something is wrong when he groans and answers my unasked question by saying, "fuck, my ass hurts."  He turns his head to face me and his eyes widen. 

I let out an untimely laugh at the realization that I was the top.  The Jeamus fans would be disappointed.

My slightly embarrassed laughter soon becomes pure embarrassment in the form of a grimace as I see all the... marks I must've left last night.  My eyes travel down his body to see finger-shaped bruises on the part of his hips that the comforter doesn't cover.

I attempt to run my hand through my hair, but feel something sticky on my hand preventing the motion.  I pull it away from my head slowly to investigate.   My hand is coated in what appears to be--

"Is that fucking cum?!" James exclaims.  I turn my gaze back to my friend, if we were still that, as he pulls his hand away from his chest.  He's kneeling next to me on the bed, the blanket covering his lower half.  On his chest, hand, and place where he was laying previously, is the same substance I discovered on my own hand.  And is now in my hair, I realize...

He has this slightly, no-- _ very _ disgusted look on his face and looks at me.  It quickly dissolves into a blush.

I raise an eyebrow.  "W-what?"  He points to my chest and I see what he's talking about.  Just like his back, my front is peppered with hickies.  "...oh.  Well, you're one to talk.  Your back if covered."

"It's all your fault, asshole!  Because of you, my back and hips are sore, my chest is covered in fucking semen, and there is something  _ dripping out of my ass _ ," he rages, his Nova side coming out.

"The fuck!  How is it my fault you collapsed in your own fucking jizz?  And you aren't the only one to complain!  My hand is covered, and now it's in my fucking hair.  And I'm fucking sore too!"

Our arguing is halted by Aleks once again.  He knocks on the door and pushes it open.

"Uh, guys, you might want to put some clothes on before Dan or Sly sees you.  They're still here, you know."  I look towards his voice and don't see anything but the cracked door.  He sounds nervous and awkward, though for obvious reasons.

We both realize that we are still naked and somehow become both pale and red at the same time.  Aleks shuts the door and leaves again, leaving us naked on James' bed.

He clears his throat and rubs his clean hand on his face before saying, "we should get dressed.  I'll go to the bathroom."  He stands up and wraps a blanket around his bottom half in one clunky motion.  "I'll go take a quick shower; you can take one after."

Before I can say anything, he has clean clothes in his hands and is out the door, the blanket trailing slightly behind him. 

For a while I debate just putting my clothes back on and leaving, but that one-person conversation is over as soon as I try to run my hand through my hair again.  I grimace as I pull my sticky hand from my hair once more.

I stare at my hand for the remaining amount of time until James comes back into the room.  I don't even notice his presence until he clears his throat.  I turn my head and glance at him; his hair is still just a tiny bit damp, and little rivulets of water trailed down his neck, soaking the collar of his black shirt.  His face is a little flushed--from the shower or the memory of last night, I don't know--as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Uh, the shower's open.  Do you want to borrow some of my clothes to put on afterwards?"

After last night, there's no possible I can say yes.  So I respond, a little too quickly, "no, that's okay.  I'll just change when I get home."  I pull myself to the edge of the bed and am about to stand when I notice he's still watching me.

He catches on to my can-you-please-stop stare and hurriedly apologises and looks away.  While he does that, I pull on my boxers to walk to the bathroom.  When I arrive at my destination, I see he has placed a towel on the sink for my usage.  I take off my underwear and hop into the spray of the warm water.  I relish in the feeling and take a good couple of minutes to just relax and let the pressure of the water loosen up my shoulders. 

I wash up, taking special care to make sure my hair is clean and free of any... bodily fluids.  I turn the water off when I'm happy with the results and get out.  I grab the towel, rubbing it thoroughly over my hair and body before slipping my boxers back over my legs.

I open the door and peek my still slightly wet head out.  It seems the coast is clear, until I take a couple of steps and hear a voice behind me.  I panic for a moment, until I process the voice.  I turn around to face the owner.

"Hey Seamus, I noticed your car wasn't--damn, dude," Aleks' eyes widened as he saw my front half covered in an embarrassing amount of hickies.

I flushed a bit before I retorted.  "Yeah, yeah.  My chest is purple.  Can we just not share this information?"  I wave my hand in the air.

"O-okay.  A-anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like a ride home.  I noticed your car wasn't here, so I assumed you walked..."

"Oh, yeah.  Sure, thanks.  But first I need some clothes."  I loosely pointed down to my unclothed body.  I don't wait for him to say something else before turning around and heading back into James' room.

Back in the room, James talks, facing away from me, as I put my clothes back on.

"Okay, so I say we pretend this never happened and go on with our lives.  I won't say anything, you won't say anything,  _ Aleks _ won't say anything.  Got it?"  Aleks, who entered after I had finished dressing myself, and I both nodded.  "Good."

"What never happened?" a sleepy Sly asks.

"Nothing," we all rush to get out, pale as paper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a member of Archive since 2012, but have never used it until now. Still learning how to tag, so pls excuse any mistakes.


End file.
